That Stupid, Wonderful Hero
by IronicVeghead
Summary: The team gets a mission to capture The Mad Hatter. However the mission changes when The Mad Hatter sets his sights on getting Artemis for his new "Alice". WallyXArtemis Spitfire.
1. A Big Mission

**Hello everyone! This story is already complete and ready to go! I'll be posting a chapter a day! There's four chapters. I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**-Nexa**

* * *

><p>"C'mon Wally, you're gonna have to do better than that," Artemis taunted the speedster as she dodged what would have been the beginning of a barrage of hits. Wally smirked.<p>

"You just _try_ and keep that attitude when I win," Wally shot back. Black Canary watched from the sidelines as the two sparred. She had to admit, their fights were the most fun to watch because they never shut up.

Artemis kept her defensive stance, knowing that the only way she could possibly win this was to catch that _stupid freckle-faced speedster _when he attacked her. _If I can just knock him over or stop him, then I have a chance._ She thought.

"Pssh, when you win? When's that supposed to happen?" Wally retorted.

Wally rushed her again, slipping behind her back and grabbing her arms. Artemis reacted quickly, bending over and flipping him. Wally, however, kept a tight grip on her arms and succeeded in flipping her as well.

"Oof" Wally grunted as Artemis landed on his chest. Shaking his head to get her mass of hair out of his face, "Getiorff", he fussed with a mouthful of hair.

"_FAIL: KID FLASH. FAIL: ARTEMIS_" The computer droned.

Artemis rolled off of Wally and onto her belly before standing up, frowning.

"Gross, you got saliva on my hair!" She complained before shooting her hand out. Wally took it and heaved himself off the floor.

"You got your hair in my mouth Rapunzel! I didn't want it there!" The red head defended himself.

"Wally, Artemis" Black Canary spoke as she came up to the two teens who drew silent, "Artemis, nice tactics, the right way to handle a speedster," Artemis let a hint of a smile grace her face, "Wally, good try, maybe you should work on hand to hand combat. It would give you more edge when getting close to an enemy," Wally nodded, "You're done for today, good work" Black Canary gave them each a smile before walking off.

"_Do_ you know hand to hand combat?" Artemis asked, honestly curious. The two started walking to the cave's main room. Wally shrugged.

"I don't know martial arts, but I can fight and what I lack in skill I can usually make up for with my speed," He explained. Artemis nodded. Wally opened his mouth to continue the civil conversation they were managing when Robin dashed in.

"We've got a mission, it's big," He explained, half excited half frantic, "Follow me," the boy wonder spoke quickly before heading back the way he came. Wally wasted no time catching up with his best friend, his grin showing his excitement. Artemis jogged a bit before she managed to catch them.

"Like, what kind of big? Important big? Big villain big? Traumatic big?" Wally fast-talked. Artemis rolled her eyes at his energy, biting back an insult.

_I'm glad that we're both making an effort to not fight as much. But why does he have to make it so hard by being such an idiot? _Artemis thought to herself.

"Like, all of that, rolled into one!" Robin said, "But it's also really serious," he explained, "It's…Well you'll see," Robin waved Wally's unspoken questions off as they rounded the corner to enter the debriefing room. Red Tornado was waiting for them there, as well as the rest of the team.

"Where's Batman?" Artemis asked, wondering why their mission-assigner wasn't the one assigning the mission.

"The Batman is with the rest of the Justice League handling a rogue experiment in Mongolia. Which is why this mission has fallen to you," Red Tornado explained, bringing a picture up on the large screen, "This is Jervis Tetch, more commonly known as the Mad Hatter. A criminal known for his mind control technology and love of the works of Lewis Carroll," The team was silent as they took in the information. "He is also known for kidnapping girls before selling them into slavery," The android spoke darkly before continuing,

"He escaped from Arkham Asylum two hours ago and has not been seen since. Your mission is to find Jervis Tetch and take him back into custody," Red Tornado continued, talking about the criminals tendencies and abilities until he reached the end of his information, "Keep in mind that he is also a genius," Red Tornado turned, "Artemis," The girl looked up, confused on why she was singled out, "Batman told me that you should take care, as he has noticed that the majority of Tetch's victims have been blonde females,"

Artemis bit her lip and glanced at her teammates. The boys all held looks of the utmost seriousness, except Wally who seemed a bit upset. M'gann looked disgusted, worried, and angry all in one facial expression. Artemis would have been impressed had she not felt so singled out. _I'm probably going to be treated special_ _because of what Red Tornado said…Fan-Fucking-tastic._ Artemis scowled as they boarded the Bioship to head to Gotham.

* * *

><p>"Robin, have you faced Mad Hatter before?" Aqualad asked as they flew. Robin nodded.<p>

"Batman and I have noticed that he is especially responsive to quotes from Alice in Wonderland. Is anyone familiar with it?" Robin asked everyone, then realized his mistake and turned to the only two other humans on board. Wally frowned.

"I watched the movie when I was a kid, that's about it," He shrugged, apologetic. The team looked to Artemis, who seemed as though she wanted to melt into her seat.

"Artemis? Do you know it?" Robin asked directly.

"Yeah," Artemis sighed.

"How well?" Aqualad asked this time. Artemis grimaced, deciding to be honest.

"It was my favorite book as a child," She looked out the window pretending she wasn't admitting this to her team, "I could probably recite it from heart,"

"That's great!" Wally exclaimed.

"No it's not," Robin scowled.

"Why not?" Superboy spoke up, confused.

"Because if Artemis is the one responding to him, he'll probably fixate on her because she's blonde,"

"I can handle myself, I'll be fine," Artemis defended.

"Don't underestimate him," Robin turned to M'gann, "You can link us up and Artemis can tell us what to say telepathically,"

"But-" Artemis started.

"No," Robin shot back, "It would be too risky," He spoke, getting frustrated.

"Even if he did kidnap me," Artemis huffed, "I'd be able to escape when he would hand me over to some idiot slave traders,"

"Let's not even go there," Wally growled.

"We're not going to take chances," Aqualad spoke up, "Artemis you can tell us what to say to him telepathically," He said with finality.

"He doesn't even have to get near you, your attacks are long-range," M'gann said happily. Artemis decided not to fight anymore, continuing to reason in her head why she would be _just fine_.

"How are we going to find him anyway?" Superboy asked.

"That's an excellent question!" Wally exclaimed, "Robin?"

"He doesn't really have a hideout, but he shows up at places where kids would be, like parks, carnivals, ice cream shops, etcetera, etcetera" Robin explained, eyes scrunched up in thought.

"Five minutes to destination," M'gann announced.

"Then we should spit up to search," Aqualad decided, "Miss Martian and Superboy take the north, Kid Flash and Artemis take the southwest, Robin and I will take the Southeast,"

"Roger that," Kid Flash saluted.

"Oh, and he'll control civilians because he knows we can't harm them. So be careful," Robin said as an afterthought. The team nodded.

"First drop off zone, Southwest Gotham," M'gann spoke up. Artemis stood up and took a clip that slipped down from the roof of the bioship. The floor disappeared and she rappelled down until her feet touched the ground of an alley. Kid Flash right behind her.

"_Link is up. Keep in contact," _M'gann's voice floated into Artemis's head.

"_Will do_," Artemis thought back. She turned to her red headed teammate, who looked a bit weary.

"I'll lead because I know the city, there's a park not far from here. We can check that out first," Artemis explained. Kid Flash nodded and followed Artemis up a fire escape to the roof of the building next to them.

"Shouldn't we look somewhere where kids might be _now_? What would kids be doing at a park in the middle of the night?" Kid Flash asked as they leaped to the next building over.

"Gotham is a bit different from other cities, where the sun is in the sky doesn't affect where the people are," Artemis explained, "Kids are always hanging out at parks,"

"_No sign of him at the carnival in north Gotham," _Superboy's voice materialized in their thoughts.

"_Try the toy store at the mall," _Robin suggested.

"So, Alice in Wonderland is a favorite of yours?" Kid Flash asked nonchalantly, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, what was yours?" Artemis asked, putting the focus on him. The speedster grinned.

"I'm a fan of He-Man," He stated proudly. Artemis chuckled.

"The guy in the fur skirt?" She teased. Wally frowned.

"It's not a skirt!" He defended, "It's a-"

"That's him," Artemis breathed, nocking an arrow and aiming. Kid Flash froze and followed her stare. Sure enough, there was Jervis Tetch in the alleyway below them. He was wearing a patched up green suit and a matching oversized green hat. His frizzled red hair peeked out from under the brim and a large checkered bow-tie nuzzled his chin.

"He's heading to the park," Wally whispered, pointing at the park that they had been heading to.

"_He's here at our location. Should we pursue?"_ Artemis sent out her thoughts. Kid Flash's hands were buzzing in anticipation as they watched the criminal saunter through the grime of the street. Artemis put a hand on his shoulder, he glanced her way and she signaled for him to be quiet.

"_Negative, keep an eye on him and wait for the rest of the team," _Aqualad spoke in their heads.

Artemis frowned, glancing at _stupid anxious partner_ vibrating beside her. _I wonder how long it will be before he asks if I'm up for going on without the team. _She watched as the Mad Hatter grew close to the park, where kids and teens were messing around. _Actually it might be better if we engage him before he gets anyone under control_. She reasoned.

"C'mon, we have to keep up with him," Artemis whispered as she moved stealthily after the criminal, Wally followed silently, "Also I think we should attack,"

"What?" Kid Flash whisper-yelled, "No way, Aqualad said to wait for them," Artemis sent him an incredulous look. _Since when is he patient?_

"It's better if we stop him before he gets to anyone he can control," Artemis reasoned, "Also Superboy will kill any chance we have at sneaking up on him when he gets here,"

"You're supposed to stay away from him," Wally frowned, "If it's just us two he will definitely notice you!"

"Don't worry about me!" Artemis growled, "Besides I was kidnapped about a month ago, it's nothing new I can't handle," She said casually as she kept an arrow aimed at their target. Wally blanched.

"What! You were?" He nearly let his voice out of a whisper. "But when did th-"

"I'm going, help me or don't. Your choice," Artemis smirked before running to a closer position to shoot. Wally muttered under his breath about 'Stupid stubborn women' as he made his way to the ground. Artemis let a shot fly before his feet landed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review!<strong>


	2. Hostages

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>Jervis turned at the sound of the arrow flying. Grinning as a homeless man he apparently had under his control took the net that exploded from the tip of the arrow.<p>

"My, my, what a surprise," He laughed, tilting his head up to peer at the silhouette of the archer, "Ooof!" He grunted as Kid Flash used himself as a battering ram. Mad Hatter rolled himself into a standing position once more; laughing at the situation, "No room! No room!" he laughed.

"_Tell him there's plenty of room," _Artemis thought out to Wally.

"There's plenty of room!" Wally glared at the man whose smile grew larger at the reply.

"But _you're_ not invited," The mad man cackled as a mob of civilians with glazed over eyes entered the alleyway.

"_He's already got a ton of people under his control!" _Kid Flash yelled in his head.

"_We're almost there!" _Was M'gann's reply. Artemis shot another trick arrow into the mob as the Mad Hatter dissolved into the crowd. Kid Flash tried to follow him but found himself overrun by a swarm of people using variously sharp objects as weapons. Artemis shot an arrow with a rope attached at the far end of the alley.

"Kid!_"_ Artemis shouted as she zip lined past him from her perch. Kid Flash jumped as she flew by and grabbed her waist. The zip line ended safely out of the crowd, but the unsuspecting minions followed them.

"Where's Jervis?" Wally asked as they landed.

"This way," Artemis breathed as she started running down the deserted street toward the park once more.

"I'm faster, hold on," Wally muttered as he swept Artemis off her feet and began running at superspeed. Artemis tried to frown. Y_ou don't like this Artemis._ She told herself, _I don't care how strong he is or how nice he smells…stupid strong males…_

They reached the park and found it empty, unlike how it was fifteen minutes ago.

"This doesn't look good," Artemis said. Wally nodded.

"Your hair is a remarkable shade of yellow," Came a voice from behind a play set, the duo turned to it. Wally automatically put himself in front of the blonde.

"_Tell him; and he should learn not to make personal remarks," _Artemis thought to Wally.

"And you should learn not to make personal remarks," Kid Flash spoke up, a hint of confusion making its way into his voice, "_This is weird, I don't even know what's going on," _

"_Just go with it,"_ Artemis thought back, nocking another arrow.

BAM!

"Hey Supey!" Kid Flash exclaimed, welcoming the source of the earthquake.

"Where's Tetch?" M'gann asked as she floated to the group. Kid Flash pointed to the playground shrouded in shadows.

"Why haven't you gone after him yet?" Superboy asked.

"Because he has hostages," Robin replied as he and Aqualad ran up to the scene.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Came a smooth voice from behind the playground. The team spread out, trying to circle around the criminal.

"_Someone tell him they believe they can guess that,"_ Artemis supplied in her mind as she continued stalking around to the left, Wally next to her.

"I believe I can guess that," Robin spoke up clearly, wanting to be sure the Mad Hatter heard him. Laughter came from the darkness.

"Do you mean you think you can find out the answer to it?" A voice called out. Wally, M'gann and Superboy glanced to Artemis for the line.

"_Say, Exactly so,"_ The archer thought.

"Exactly so," Aqualad spoke, motioning with his arms for the team not to attack.

"Then you should say what you mean," Someone giggled from the shadows. Kid Flash was getting antsy again; Superboy seemed upset the lack of action as well.

"_Go for his hat,_" Robin informed the team. Artemis smiled as she aimed into the shadows. _That's just up my alley._

"_How do we know he hasn't escaped?"_ Superboy asked.

"_He's enjoying this too much, he won't leave_," Robin answered, birdarangs in hand.

Artemis moved farther into the darkness, trying to catch a shot of that ridiculous hat. Wally saw this and grabbed her arm gently. Artemis frowned at him but stopped moving. _Stupid, overprotective teammates._

"_Say, I do…at least…at least I mean what I say…that's the same thing you know," _Artemis quoted from memory. M'gann furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I mean what I say," The Martian tried, not understanding which parts of what Artemis said was the quote.

"WRONG!" Yelled Mad Hatter, his angry voice bouncing around from different directions. A figure came out from the shadows; the team tensed, and then froze. It was a teenage boy, his eyes full of fear but his hand held a knife, "GET IT RIGHT!" He shouted to the team. The boy's shaking hand moved to his throat, the knife sharp.

"I do!" Kid Flash yelled, pausing because he couldn't remember if that was all. The knife stopped, it was silent, waiting.

The knife grew closer once more, Artemis looked to her teammates. _They hadn't understood what I meant! _She took a quick step forward, talking quick and clear.

"I do! At least! At least I mean what I say! It's the same thing you know!" She finished, nearly yelling. The knife stopped, and then lowered.

"Aha!" Jervis sang in delight and Artemis gasped as he rushed from the shadows behind her and wrapped an arm around her neck, the other coming around to point a gun at her skull.

"Artemis!" M'gann shrieked.

"Let her go!" Wally yelled, running to help her.

"Ah ah aah!" He sang again, pressing the barrel of his gun harder into her head, Kid Flash stopped immediately. Robin cursed under his breath.

"What do you want?" Superboy roared, fists clenching.

"_Don't worry Artemis! We'll get you back," _Aqualad thought through the link, voice strong.

"So you're the one who's been scripting the show," Jervis spoke in Artemis's ear. Artemis growled in response.

"_Don't worry about me, attack and I'll get myself free!"_ She yelled to her teammates telepathically. Robin reached to his utility belt, but the Mad Hatter saw this.

"Careful now oysters," The criminal laughed, "One wrong move and it's off with their heads!" He looked to the shadows as the crowd from before revealed themselves, now even larger. Each person held their weapon to their neck. Jervis laughed some more, Artemis struggled in his arms but couldn't find a way to get herself out of the path of the bullet. He stopped laughing and stuck his cheek to her own. _Ugh, he smells awful._ Artemis gagged. "Have you guessed the riddle yet?" He asked. Artemis kept her lips shut tight.

"_His grip is too tight, I can't get out of it," _Artemis explained grumpily, purposefully not answering his question.

"_Team, thoughts?" _Kaldur asked.

"_I think it's possible he's bluffing with the gun to your head Artemis. If he wants to take you, he won't want you dead," _Robin thought warily.

"_Possible? That's not good enough," _Wally shot back.

"HAVE YOU GUESSED THE RIDDLE YET?" Jervis yelled in Artemis's ear. She wrinkled her nose from the smell on his breath, but wouldn't open her mouth. He moved the gun to her stomach instead, jamming the barrel under her ribs.

"_That's not bluffing" _Robin thought quickly.

"No!" Artemis shouted the start of the line, not wanting to finish it. Wally's feet started vibrating, itching to get Artemis back. The Mad Hatter saw this and pointedly jerked the gun into the archer's gut painfully, "I…I give it up," Artemis muttered, "What's the answer?" she asked dejectedly.

The Mad Hatter laughed joyously, then turned to the team and smirked. The crowd of brainwashed citizens began moving to cover him.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Jervis spoke innocently, "_Alice…"_

The crowd completely covered them, and then attacked the team. They went on the defensive, trying to get through without hurting anyone. M'gann flew past them but couldn't see Artemis or the Mad Hatter.

"_I don't see them!"_ M'gann panicked.

"_Artemis! Where is he taking you?" _Wally shouted in his mind.

"_North, down a… ah… uhh…" _Artemis's voice drawled slowly.

"_M'gann! Keep track of her!"_ Aqualad yelled.

"_Her thoughts are clouded; I'm losing her link!"_ M'gann cried, desperately scanning for Artemis's mind.

Suddenly the civilians dropped their weapons, standing unsteadily. Their eyes unglazed. Wally ran through the mob first at superspeed, finding M'gann looking around despondently on the other side. She turned, eyes watery.

"I can't find her…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review!<strong>


	3. Alice

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>"Robin! Can you track her?" Aqualad yelled to the protégé as the rest of the joined M'gann and Wally at the edge of the park. Robin messed with his computer glove, frowning.<p>

"No, Jarvis broke the tracker," He snarled, "This is bad,"

"How are we going to find her?" Superboy spoke up angrily.

"We could try and find the slave dealers he'll try and sell her to," M'gann sniffled.

"That's not what we have to worry about," Robin grumbled.

"What do you mean? What aren't you telling us?" Wally blurted out, obviously upset.

"You said he was escalating…" Kaldur started, encouraging the boy to speak.

"He's a pervert," Robin said, not making eye contact, "And he has become more increasingly lewd with every victim. To put it nicely,"

For a moment, no one spoke.

"Are you _serious_?" Wally bellowed at his friend.

"Oh no…" M'gann whispered, stabilizing herself on Conner's shoulder, who looked rather torn himself.

"We must split up and begin searching immediately. Kid you g-" Kaldur paused, "Where is Kid Flash?"

"He took off already," Robin explained simply.

"Oh, well then we should start looking too. M'gann please keep us linked," Kaldur commented. M'gann nodded before flying away for a bird's eye view. Robin took a running start and grappled to the roofs. Kaldur and Conner nodded to each other before taking off in different directions.

* * *

><p>Artemis awoke drearily with a massive headache. <em>Someone has hell to pay…<em> She thought.

Then she realized she was standing up, she tried to look down but couldn't. _Oh shit, mind control._

"Alice," A voice behind her crooned before giggling, "How nice of you to awake, come here won't you?"

Artemis wanted to frown, and tried to fight, but her body turned around and went to the Mad Hatter. _Where am I? It looks like an apartment…but definitely not one that's in use._ The archer thought to herself. The walls were charred but there were still remnants of tacky wallpaper. The window she could see showed a brick wall. _It must face an alley…wait…why do my legs…Shit!_ Artemis cursed in her head as she felt the scratchy material of a skirt brush her thighs. _The asshole dressed me up…_

Jervis was sitting at an old shoddy dining room table with a checkered cloth thrown over it. In his hand was a chipped teacup, unmatched to the multiple others littering the table. Artemis felt herself sit at the table politely. He frowned.

"Alice, your mind is particularly persistent. Why not just let go?" He urged with a laugh.

"-" Artemis tried speaking, but her mouth wouldn't move.

"Take some more tea," The criminal quoted from his favorite book.

When Artemis didn't say anything his eye began twitching. _I must have some sort of control if I'm not answering! But then why can't I say whatever I want?_

"I've had nothing yet," Artemis spoke consciously. _So I can say what he wants me to? But nothing else?_

Jervis leaned in, waiting for the rest of her line. _If I can only say what he wants me to I'd rather say nothing at all._ Artemis decided, trying her hardest to send him a glare.

"Alice," He cooed, "Why won't you speak for me?" The man raised a gloved hand and set it on her cheek, his face growing closer. _Too close, this bastard is gonna get his ass kicked when Wally gets here. _Artemis's mind flipped. _I did not just think that…_

"So I can't take more," Artemis supplied the line he was waiting for, happily willing to speak rather than have him molest her. Jarvis seemed pleased with this and backed off. _Good boy…_Artemis thought.

"You mean you can't take LESS! It's very easy to take more than nothing!" He grinned stupidly.

_I wonder if I have to say what comes next. If I have some control, can I expand that?_ Artemis thought, starting small.

"I've a right to think," Artemis spoke. _Yes! I can speak in quotes from Alice in Wonderland!_

"Just about as much right as pigs have to fly!" Jarvis snarled. _I wonder if he only wants to respond correctly to the quote, or if he just thought the response fit the occasion…_

"I don't want to go among mad people," Artemis spoke, choosing her lines carefully from the many she remembered.

"You don't know much, and that's a fact," He shot back angrily. _I guess his quotes don't go in order_.

"The question is: who is to be master. That is all" Artemis responded quickly. _If this is a quote war, then Bring. It. On._

* * *

><p>"<em>Wherever she is, there must be a block on her mind. I can't get a sense of her anywhere!"<em> M'gann thought desperately to the team.

"When I get my hands on him…" Wally muttered under his breath. He had to have covered over half of Gotham by now with his speed. What frustrated him was that he could have passed her without knowing it if they were well enough hidden. _If he does anything to hurt her…_ His mind went on a rampage and he had to pause and focus, his rage boiling at his worried thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Nobody asked YOUR opinion!" Jervis growled.<p>

"Don't be impertinent!" Artemis growled right back. There was no reply, then laughter. Jervis suddenly seemed delighted and stood up, leaving the room. Artemis didn't move, hating herself for her vulnerability.

_I've got to get out of here, I can't keep this up forever and this idiot is unpredictable. _Artemis frowned, _Wait! I can frown!_ She started making faces like she was standing in front of a mirror. _This is progress, I couldn't do this earlier. Maybe I can get out of his control._ She closed her eyes._ I just need to focus…_

Artemis drew herself into her mind, focusing on her thoughts and the movement of her extremities. _I can make facial expressions, so maybe next I should work on moving my head. _She thought before sending her attention completely to her neck muscles. _Come on…right. Look right…Yes!_ Artemis let herself smile as her head turned sluggishly in the direction she wanted. _But this will do nothing to help me. _She reasoned. _Arms next, I need to be able to defend myself_. And so she began the process of taking back control of her arms.

* * *

><p>"<em>Guys I'm getting something!"<em> M'gann shouted across the mental link. Team members froze across the city.

"_What is it?"_ Superboy asked, anxious.

"_It's Artemis's mind! It's weak, but there's something there. It's coming from somewhere in northwest Gotham. That's the best I can do," _M'gann informed everyone.

"_It's a great start," _Kaldur complimented.

Kid Flash was in northwest Gotham in moments. It seemed to be the slums. _A perfect place for a criminal to hide._ He dashed off, scouring every alleyway and rooftop looking for a sign. _Artemis, where are you?_

* * *

><p>Moving hurt. Artemis's muscles felt as though she had been working out for hours, stiff and painfully resistant. <em>But I can stand<em>. She grinned. Jervis hadn't returned yet but she could hear him crashing around somewhere nearby, cackling as he went. Artemis moved sluggishly to the window, every step was like walking through tar. _I'm never taking walking for granted again. If Kid Idiot ever saw me walking this slow he would never let me live it down._ Artemis frowned in concentration and anger. _Where is that boy and his stupid red hair? He should have found me by now, he IS the fastest._

The archer got to the window, gritting her teeth as she tried to open it. _I can't move my arms with enough force, it's too stiff!_ She looked out the dust covered panes, to the ground over four stories down. _Damn, I wouldn't have made the jump anyway. But maybe I can take this pane out_. Artemis mused, eyeing one of the cracked window panes. She thrust her fist against the pane as fast as she could but the speed of her movement was still too slow. _I will NOT lose to a damn window!_ She thought; pushing with all the might she had in her control until the glass gave. The shards fell to the alley below as Artemis pulled her hand back, wincing at the cuts on her fist.

"ALICE!" The Mad Hatter yelled. _Dammit! He heard!_ Artemis sucked in a breath for her only hope at the moment.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Artemis screamed as loud as she could through the broken glass, "OFF WITH HI-"

"Alice!" Jervis snarled as Artemis was yanked backwards by a fierce grip. He twisted her around and threw her to the ground.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PACK OF CARDS!" Artemis shouted. Jervis snatched her up by her upper arms and wrestled her into the next room, laughing again. Artemis fought but found her movements were still _too damn slow_ to have any kind of effect he couldn't see coming. _Fuck, I think I'm slower than I was before! It must have something to do with my distance from him._ Artemis thought as she was pushed onto a couch. The Mad Hatter held her down with one arm crossing over her chest, holding her arms, and a large foot anchoring her feet to the floor. His hand held her chin, forcing the blonde to look at him. She took a breath, trying again.

"LET ME ALONE!" She shrieked, glad for the very convenient quote.

"Forget about the other world out there Alice! You're in Wonderland now," He laughed before crushing his mouth onto hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review!<strong>


	4. The Hero

**Thank you for reading! This is the last chapter!**

* * *

><p>"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"<p>

Wally froze.

"OFF WITH HI-"

"ARTEMIS!" He shouted back. _That was her! She's nearby!_ Wally ran to where he thought her voice came from. Jogging slower now farther into the slums of Gotham where the buildings were crumbling. The rest of the team forgotten.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PACK OF CARDS!" Her voice rang out again, closer.

"ARTEMIS!" Wally screamed, frustrated beyond end. Something crunched under his boots. "What?" He questioned, lifting up his foot to find glass. Wally knelt down, investigating. _It's bloody, and the blood's recent._ He stood up and looked around but couldn't find the source.

"LET ME ALONE!"

Wally looked up, eyeing the floor of a burned apartment building with a faint light coming out a window.

"ARTEMIS!" He yelled again, hoping she could hear him and knew help was coming. _ I have to get inside! I have to get up there! NOW!_ His thoughts rushed together as he circled the abandoned apartments searching for a way in that wasn't sealed off. "I don't have time for this!" He grumbled under his breath before punching out a window to climb inside.

* * *

><p>Artemis tried fighting him but found that the control she had gained back before was all but gone. Jervis had stopped trying to kiss her when he found that it only resulted in bloody lips from her unforgiving teeth. His mouth had moved downward to her neck, his grip on her cheeks and chin was now bruising. It was way of keeping her from shouting again.<p>

"Alice, do you understand? Wonderland is your home now," He laughed into her skin as he spoke. His gloved hand started wandering, ghosting across her chest and stomach.

_This sick bastard is going to wish he'd never set eyes on me when that stupid slow idiot gets here. _Artemis thought, fighting harder against the block in her mind than ever before, trying to ignore the madman's actions. _They did say he was a pedophile…_ The blonde thought, taking comfort in the fact that he had grabbed her instead of some poor child that couldn't defend themselves this well. _I'm gonna break his gross stubby fingers right off_!

The Mad Hatter was getting anxious with his perversion. His laughing was becoming non-stop, his fingers twitchy. Artemis spat and growled and twisted but couldn't get out of his grip. He flung a leg over her thighs to keep her from continuously kicking, snaking a hand around to undo the zipper on the dress he had put her in.

_I can almost get loose!_ Artemis's heartbeat raced as she tried to get her arms loose before any further damage was done.

BAM!

Something slammed in the distance.

Jervis froze, curious. Artemis took the chance at his sudden loose grip and freed her arms, simultaneously turning her head to chomp as hard as she could on the hand that was holding her head.

"AUGH!" He roared.

Hot blood filled Artemis's mouth from the wound she'd inflicted. _Damn bastard deserves it!_

* * *

><p>Kid Flash finally found what was left of the stairs and wasted no time rushing up them at superspeed. <em>Artemis was on the sixth level.<em> He remembered as he entered the hallway on the sixth floor. There was no sign of any criminals or archers anywhere. Rage boiled in his veins and he ran to the first door he came to.

BAM!

Wally rushed into the apartment, clenching his fists when he found no one inside.

"AUGH!"

Wally ran.

* * *

><p>"ALICE! How could you!" He shrieked as he yanked his hand back, tossing Artemis to the floor in the process. She hit the floor painfully, not able to catch herself with her slow movements. <em>Ow, slow reflexes suck.<em>

BAM!

Two heads turned to the doorway. There, vibrating on the spot from anger, was Wally.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash took in the sight of the charred apartment in seconds. Artemis was on the floor in an unzipped blue dress, bruises were forming on her arms and face. Jervis was on a couch, clutching a bleeding hand and scowling.<p>

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" Wally snarled; launching himself at the Mad Hatter in a flurry of punches he couldn't avoid.

"W-Wa-!" Artemis stuttered, attempting to sit up whilst clutching the dress to her chest, Wally was still beating the man senseless. Artemis leaned over, reaching a hand out to grab at her teammates ankle as she began picking herself up at a slugs pace. Wally turned to her immediately, his hands securely around Jervis's throat to prevent him from moving; though the man was already knocked out. The fire in his eyes softened at the sight of the archer. Artemis frowned, "I can't explain myself, for I'm not myself you see," She said. Wally's face scrunched up in confusion and worry.

"Artemis?" He whispered. Taking a hand off of Jarvis and stretching it towards the blonde to steady her as she stood. Artemis looked to the Mad Hatter, moving one hand slowly, sluggishly, shakily to the top of her head.

"Off. With. His. Head," She spoke slowly, patting her hair.

"Oh!" He gasped, understanding. Kid Flash turned and knocked the green hat over the back of the couch. He turned back to find Artemis wavering on her feet, her eyes slowly sagging closed, "Artemis!" He gasped as he caught her.

"Thanks Baywatch," She breathed before passing out.

"Ah!" Wally panicked, "Artemis?"

"_Kid Flash are you there? You haven't checked in in a while"_ Kaldur's voice floated in.

"_Oh! I forgot! I have her! I have Artemis! She's passed out! We need picked up!"_ Wally thought back.

"_I'll get the bioship to your location! Is she okay?"_ M'gann asked worriedly.

"_Yeah," _Was all Wally said, frowning as he noticed the red on her lips. _That doesn't look like lipstick…_ He thought, dabbing a finger on her lips cautiously. The tacky substance stuck to his glove and he recognized it immediately. He snickered, "Arty you sure are something…"

* * *

><p><em>Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…<em>

"Ugnn," Artemis groaned as she awoke, "Why am I so sore?" She muttered to herself, daring to open her eyes as she sat up. Freezing at what she saw. She was in the Mount Justice infirmary, but that wasn't what surprised her.

Wally was there, sitting on a chair next to her bed, asleep.

_He's been waiting for me to wake up?_ Artemis thought to herself. _That's almost…sweet…_ She mused, watching his chest move rhythmically. Up, down, up, down, up, down…

"Glad to see you're awake," A soft voice spoke. Artemis whipped her head around to find Black Canary walking in.

"How long have I been asleep?" The archer asked quietly as Black Canary removed the IV and heart sensors from her skin.

…_.Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._.

"Artemis!" Wally yelled, waking up in a panic to the heart monitor's tone.

"Chill Kid Freak-out," Artemis smirked as Wally reestablished his surroundings.

"You've been out for about a day now," Black Canary explained, "I'm glad to see you feeling better," She put a hand on Artemis's shoulder before taking her leave. Artemis turned to Wally, who was sitting in his chair, pointedly not looking at her.

"Wally," Artemis started, trying to get his attention.

"Hm?" He responded, tilting his head back to show he was listening.

"Thank you," She grit out. Apologizing wasn't easy for her, but he damn well deserved it.

"You're welcome," He sent back. It was half-assed and he still wasn't looking at her. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ Artemis thought. _Stupid confusing males!_

"What is it?" She asked, trying to be civil about it before she got violent.

"What's what?" He asked back, crossing his arms. Artemis frowned.

"Why won't you look at me?" Artemis asked, wincing when her voice sounded more hurt than angry. But it seemed to get to him.

"Because it makes me angry," He mumbled, clenching his hands unconsciously.

"What does?" She pressed on.

Wally didn't say anything.

"What is it?" Artemis growled, frustrated with this _stupid, idiotic boy!_

"You're face!" He shot back, making eye contact. Artemis was taken aback. _My…Face?_ She thought, a hand ghosting up to press a hand to her cheek self-consciously. Wally looked away angrily. Artemis looked around, a hand mirror sat on the bedside table. She grabbed it roughly and looked at herself.

_Oh. _She thought. _My face…_ Lining her jaw and shadowing one of her cheeks was a dark bruise in the shape of a hand. _How utterly stupendous…_ Artemis thought sarcastically, frowning at her reflection. She looked back to Wally.

"It'll go away," She shrugged.

"I should have gotten there sooner," He clenched his jaw. Artemis grimaced. _Oh no. He is NOT having a pity party here. _

"I'm fine," Artemis snapped, "Get over it,"

"I was _right next to you_. I should have done something!" He ranted, waving his arms about.

"He also had a gun to my head, so I'm glad you _didn't_," Artemis crossed her arms.

"You shouldn't have even gotten taken in the first place!" Wally yelled as he stood up.

"I'm glad it was me! If it wasn't me it would have been some little girl in my place!" Artemis shouted back. Wally's jaw dropped and he sat down on Artemis's bed, his eyes sad.

"How could you say that?" He whispered, looking betrayed, "How could you wish yourself in that position?"

Artemis's eye dropped to the sheets, gathering courage before making eye contact with that _stupid, adorable, redhead_ again.

"Because I knew you would save me," She whispered; eyes honest. Wally smirked, his eyes unguarded as he took her hand.

"I always will," He spoke before closing the distance between them in a kiss. And Artemis kissed that _stupid, wonderful, hero_ right back.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review, it would mean a lot!<strong>

**Also you should check out the Young Justice tumblr I made: TextsFromYoungJustice . tumblr . com**

**-Nexa**


End file.
